Gamertale
by Hexalys
Summary: You are a mage, part of a secret underworld lost to time that is slowly disappearing. Every mages' powers manifest differently, and yours are like something taken straight from a video game. After a few years, that's how you start to see your life, as one big game. That all changes though when the days start to repeat themselves and your the only one aware of it. AU Crossovers.


**Disclaimer** : Undertale is owned by creator Toby Fox, while The Gamer (Manhwa) belongs to Sung Sang-Young.

So I've wanted to do an Undertale fic since the game first came out. I never did so simply because I could never settle on what I wanted to do. Did I want to do an OC, a SI, focus on established characters? Did I want to do a standard Undertale fic, or an AU focusing on Underfell or Underswap? How was I going to throw my own special take on it?

In the end I decided to go with a second-person view, which is an immersive form of writing and one I've never done before. I'm trying to use gender-neutral pronouns when it comes to the leader, but like I said, this is the first time I've written something like this. So I may slip every now and then. This is sort of a crossover, in that the Reader has the Gamer's abilities in the Undertale verse. Although I do have plans to do some AU crossovers in the future.

Now, for pairings as I know this is important. There will be background Undyne/Alphys and some Asgore/Toriel for certain. As for Sans, well the only person I could imagine paring him off with is You, the Reader, as I admit those are my favorite types of fics. Sans has to be one of my favorite characters ever created. I love his design, his personality, his opinions, his character arc, his abilities. I just love everything about him, really. So as much as this story focuses on you, the Reader, it will be just as much as Sans' story once he's brought in.

* * *

File 01: Game Start

You're twelve years old when your magical powers make themselves known. It would've startled you, if an odd sense of calmness hadn't spread throughout your mind mere moments beforehand. You felt, perhaps, an impression of confusion and a little bit of fear. But you still feel normal, both mentally and emotionally. This doesn't immediately strike you as odd, you don't question the state you're now in.

No, you're much more focused on the floating blue box that has suddenly appeared in front of you.

On the small screen there are three words glowing a soft white and blinking a slow beat.

 **Start New Game**

You blink at the strange sight before you, an inkling of feeling returning to you. What is this? It reminds you of the numerous video games you love to play, but why–

You hesitantly reach out, and with steady fingers, you gently trace the white letterings, which brighten briefly as a small sound echoes throughout your bedroom. The screen disappears with a larger blue box replacing it almost instantly.

 **Enter Name }** **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Your eyes drop to the alphabet sprawled out underneath the first line. Still not processing much beyond a vague sense of confusion, you reach out and begin to type your first name. You pause, wondering if you should change your entry to something cooler, but eventually decide against it. Pressing the enter button, another ringing sound effect announces your completed actions and the screen is replaced once again.

 **Quests  
Stats  
Techniques  
** **Equipment  
Inventory  
Reputation  
ID Create  
Party  
** **Options**

 **[Continue]**

You click on Quests and a smaller window appears.

 **Let The Game Begin!**

 **Hello, and welcome to the life of a Gamer! To begin your adventure, simply press Continue!**

 ** _Reward: None (Seriously, just continue already.)_**

 **[Close]**

Blinking twice, you raise a brow at the sentence in the parenthesis before pressing Close, which brings you back to the previous screen. You choose Stats next, and the largest window you've seen so far appears before you

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
Designation: [None]  
**

 **Lv: 1 Exp: 0/10  
LV: 1 EXP: 0  
** **Status: Normal**

 **HP: 12/12  
MP: 24/24  
AT: 5  
DF: 4  
SP: 5  
IN: 8  
WI: 6(+10)  
LK: 3 **

**Weapon: [None]  
Armor 1: Stained T-shirt (+0)  
Armor 2: Old Pajama Pants (+0)  
Armor 3: [None]  
** **Accessory: Silver Locket (+50 Affinity)**

 **AP: 0**

 **Abilities:**  
 ** _Gamer's Mind – A mentally altering ability that forces you into a calm mindset, allowing you to remain level-headed in any situation. [Equipped]  
Gamer's Body – After sleeping, your HP, MP, and status effects are healed. _****_Recovery rate depends on the what material you sleep on. [Equipped]_**

 **Perks:  
** ** _Integrity – You're not one to compromise your morals, as such, you remain unflinching in the face of adversity. Gain +10 for Wisdom._**

 **Skills: [None]**

 **[Close]**

Your brows furrow as you read your Abilities. So the reason why you aren't freaking out right now was because of this Gamer's Mind thing? You aren't sure how that works, but you shrug it off. Being calm all the time doesn't sound like a bad thing. You dismiss that trail of thought soon enough, focusing more on the impossibility you've been presented with.

Where do the blue screens come from? Why does it feel like you've just become a video game character? With a slight frown, you press Close and choose Continue. A triumphant jingle goes off again, a noise that is quickly becoming familiar, and a new box appears.

 **Let The Game Begin!**

 **Congratulations, your magic has awakened! You have officially joined an underground world full of magic, hidden truths, and mages. To learn more about your abilities, and this secret society, go talk to your grandfather.**

 ** _Reward: 10 Experience & ?_**

 **Bonus Objective: ?**

 **[Close]**

You re-read the window twice, fully taking in what it says, before pulling yourself out of bed. You didn't see any harm in doing what the message, Quest, asked. Exiting your room, you walk down the stairs in search of your grandfather. He moved in with you and your parents after your grandmother had passed away three years ago from a stroke. The thought of your grandma is fleeting; you hadn't known her very well. Before she died, you'd rarely visited your grandparents. You think your dad might've been fighting with them, but that ended after she died.

"Grandpa?" You ask one you reach the bottom of the stairs and he's quick to answer.

"In here kiddo!" You hear him call from the kitchen. Entering the room, you linger in the entryway as you see that your grandfather is making himself a sandwich. "You hungry?" He asks with a kind smile and you shake your head, even though you can practically feel your stomach rumbling. "Alrighty then, what did you need?"

"…Grandpa, is magic real?" You ask after a moment and he freezes in place, eyes widening as he looks back at you in surprise.

"Why would you ask that?" He replies slowly, and you tilt your head, staring at him hard while trying to make sense of the tone he'd used. Out of nowhere a familiar sound effect announces the return of another blue screen.

 **You have created a new Skill with a special action!  
** **Observe Lv. 1 learned!**

 **[Continue]**

"…Can you not see this?" You ask after a moment when your grandfather doesn't shout or react to the window that has appeared before you.

"I don't see anything kiddo." He offers hesitantly as you gesture towards the blue screen. Your brows furrow at his answer and you absentmindedly dismiss the message.

 **What you see is what you get. With Observe, you are now able to view an Items effects and see a target's Stats. Leveling up this Skill will allow you to see more information.**

 **[Close]**

You close the second window and peer back up at your grandfather, who is still watching you closely. But now, there's a small blue box hanging over him.

 **Name: Grandpa | Designation: Head Archivist  
** **Lv: 14 Exp: 264/900 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
** **HP: 55/55 MP: 0 AT: 7** **DF: 5(+10) SP: 4 IN: 75(+25) WI: 100 LK: 18**

"Head Archivist?" You say aloud, and your grandfather stiffens further. "What's a Head Archivist?" You question while silently making a note of his vastly disproportioned Stats.

"How– Where did you hear that, kiddo?" He asks instead of answering, and you shake your head.

"I read it. That's what your Designation is on your Stats screen."

"...My what?"

"I don't know what to tell you grandpa." You reply, feeling a brush of frustration and anxiety before they're swept away. "I was just laying in my bed when this blue window appeared in midair. It was like a video game come to life. It gave me a Quest and everything."

"O-Okay? I–" He pauses, still looking at you with wide eyes, before sighing heavily. He moves away from the counter and kneels in front of you. You gaze at each other wordlessly for a few moments before a tired expression takes over your grandfather's face, though a somewhat awed smile slowly begins to form as well. "I don't believe it. After fifteen generations, a mage has finally emerged from our family."

"Grandpa?"

"Let's sit down, kiddo. This might take a while." He leads you into the living room, his half-made sandwich all but forgotten, and offers you a sad smile. "Now, this conversation will have to remain between you and me. I told this story to your father when he was a few years older than you, and he wanted nothing to do with it. To this day, he is in denial of our family lineage. As such, I doubt he'd approve of me telling you this either, but seeing as you are the first mage in our family since– Well, I'm getting ahead of myself."

"You see, over a thousand years ago, magic was very much real, and everyone knew about it. People could perform powerful spells or call upon the elements or heal others. The only limit seemed to be our imagination. However, humans weren't the only ones with magic. In opposition to the mages, there were monsters, beings all but made of magic. Tensions between the two races escalated over many years, until finally, war broke out. The seven most powerful mages at the time, the Archmagi, sealed the monsters away at the cost of their own lives. To this day the barrier they erected remains in place, keeping the monsters trapped under Mount Ebott."

"Our ancestor, Archmagi Loughlin, was one of mages who helped seal them away. As a result, our family has always been involved in the hidden world of magic one way or another, even though we haven't produced a mage since then. Like my father before me, I'm the Head Archivist, which means I oversee the records of spells and the history of magic. When I felt he was old enough, I told your father the truth about our family and what I really do for a living, but he wouldn't hear of it. I'm sure he's convinced himself that I was trying to trick him back then, or perhaps that I'd gone crazy." The self-deprecating smile he wears isn't something you're able to recognize at the moment.

Years later, you'll wish you would've reached out to him then and offered some form of comfort

As it is, you mentally review the information your grandfather has given you. It was a lot to take in, and would've been downright unbelievable if a blue box didn't return with a victorious outro proclaiming your first completed Quest.

 **Let The Game Begin Completed!**

 **You've spoken to your wise old gramps and learnt that your bloodline is descended from one of the most powerful mages of all time! Cool story bro.**

 _ **Reward: 10 Experience  
Earned Designation: n00b**_

 **Bonus Objective Completed: Learn A Skill Before Completing The Main Quest!**

 **Well look at you, taking the initiative.**

 _ **Reward: 10 Experience**_

 **[Close]**

You dismiss the screen with a swipe of your hand, only for a smaller box to appear.

 **LEVEL UP!**

Fortunately, it faded away on its own within seconds, the upbeat music fading with it. Unfortunately, another window quickly takes its place.

 **You have leveled up. Would you like to take the Tutorial on how AP distribution works?  
** **Yes/No**

You give your grandfather an apologetic look as you press Yes.

"Sorry, I leveled up and now there's a Tutorial for some reason."

"Leveled up?" He repeats blankly. You've tried introducing your grandfather to video games in the past, but besides beating the first level of Super Mario, he's never taken to the activity.

"So, I can get missions, right?" You begin to explain, and your grandfather nods to show that he's following you. "Well when I complete those missions, I earn experience points." He nods again. "And if I get a certain amount of experience points, I basically grow stronger."

"And you got stronger just now by simply listening to me talk?" He asks dubiously, and you shrug.

"The Quest was to ask you about magic." You return to the screen, eyes quickly roving over its message.

 **#1** **Tutorial 1/3**

 **Quests**

 **A Quest is a task you may complete in order to gain a reward. There are two types of Quests; the Main Quests, which are automatically assigned to you and must be completed. Then there are Side Quests, which are optional, but may sometimes yield better rewards and more Quests. Bonus Objectives are tasks that can be discovered and completed while you work a Main or Side Quest. Completing Quests can grant you Items, Techniques, Abilities, Skills, Designations, and of course, Experience.**

 **[Continue]**

You press Continue.

 **#1** **Tutorial 2/3**

 **Level Up**

 **Leveling up is when you've gained enough Experience to reach a new state of betterment.** **Depending on which attributes you choose to increase, you can unlock** **Techniques, Abilities, and Skills, which can be used to permanently increase your Stats. Upon leveling up, you are awarded 5 AP. However, for every tenth level, 1 AP is added to your total AP accumulation. Note that you do not have to use all awarded AP immediately upon leveling up.**

 **[Continue]**

The next screen that pops up is the largest and wordiest one you've seen so far, and you grimace lightly as you turn to your grandfather.

"Sorry, this is probably gonna take me a few minutes to get through." You apologize, and he shakes his head.

"No worries. I'll be in the kitchen when you," He pauses again, staring at the screen with a perplexed look on his face. You wonder how odd you must look to him, staring at something he can't see. "finish up here." With a parting pat on your shoulder, he shuffles back into the kitchen, but not before glancing back at you once more. With a small sigh, you return to the slightly daunting screen before you.

 **#1 Tutorial 3/3**

 **An In-depth Look At Your Stats**

 **Designation – These are titles earned from leveling up, mastering certain abilities, competing certain tasks, or defeating certain enemies. Designations can have various capabilities that effect you or others. Only one Designation can be Equipped at a time.**

 **Lv – Level is the current state of being you and others possess.**

 **Exp – Experience is a progression of knowledge or training that can lead to leveling up.**

 **LV – Level of Violence is** **way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt others. When leveled up, it dramatically increases all Stats. Sometimes it is abbreviated as LOVE.**

 **EXP – Execution Points are gained by killing others and are needed to level up a person's LV**.

 **Status – The current state of your being. This will allow you to know when you or others are suffering from a status effect, such as poison, paralysis, etc.**

 **HP – Health Points are how much damage a being can take before they die.** **The amount of HP and rate of regeneration is based on DF and relevant Items, Skills, Perks, Techniques, or Abilities.**

 **MP – Magic Points is the energy used to perform Techniques. The amount of MP and rate of regeneration is based on IN** **and relevant Items, Skills, Perks, Techniques, or Abilities.**

 **AT – Attack determines a person's physical power. It also affects the amount of damage a person can inflict and affects the amount of weight they can lift or throw.**

 **DF – Defense determines a person's ability to reduce damage. It also affects a person's overall HP, how fast they regain health outside of combat, and resists damaging status effects.**

 **SP – Speed determines a person's agility. It also affects a person's precision, evasion, and their ability to land Critical Hits.**

 **IN – Intelligence determines a** **person's overall ability to think quickly and innovation. It also affects the strength of their magic, how much they have, and how fast they can recover their MP.**

 **WI – Wisdom determines a person's common sense, perception, and overall control of their magic. It also affects their ability to learn, memorize, and retain information. Wisdom also plays an important role in learning certain Techniques, Skills, Perks, and Abilities.**

 **LK – Luck determines a person's overall chance. Luck is unique in that it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random Items, winning money while gambling, to the frequency of random Critical Hits and random events.**

 **Weapon – An Item used to increase your Stats.** **There can be added effects depending on the Item.**

 **Armor – An Item used to increase your Stats. There can be added effects depending on the Item.**

 **Accessory** **– An Item used to increase your overall being.**

 **AP – Attribute Points are gained through leveling up and can be distributed to increase any attribute above.**

 **Abilities – Powerful traits that can have various effects on you or others. A maximum of three Abilities can be Equipped at all times.**

 **Perks** **–** **Unusual characteristics that can have various effects on you or others. Obtained Perks are constantly active.**

 **Skills – C** **apabilities that require no MP to use. Can be learned through** **special actions or Skill Books.**

 **Techniques – Special capabilities that require MP to use.** **Can be learned through** **special actions or Technique Books.**

 **[Close]**

Well, that's certainly a lot of information to take in at once. You swipe at the screen and another one takes its place.

 **For having the foresight to use the tools around you to gain a better understanding of your situation, your Wisdom has increased by 1!**

Huh, okay. The screen closes on its own after a few seconds and you pause for a moment as you realize that you don't know how to bring up the Menu.

"Er, Menu?" He try with little confidence and are rewarded with the familiar blue screen returning. Wondering if you can just say what you want rather than physically choosing it, you continue speaking aloud. "Stats?"

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
Designation: [None]**

 **Lv: 2 Exp: 10/50  
** **LV: 1** **EXP: 0  
Status: Normal  
**

 **HP: 12/12  
MP: 24/24  
AT: 5  
DF: 4  
SP: 5  
IN: 8  
WI: 7(+10)  
LK: 3 **

**Weapon: [None]  
Armor 1: Stained T-shirt (+0)  
Armor 2: Old Pajama Pants (+0)  
Armor 3: [None]  
** **Accessory: Silver Locket (+50 Affinity)**

 **AP: 5**

 **Abilities:**  
 ** _Gamer's Mind – A mentally altering ability that forces you into a calm mindset, allowing you to remain level-headed in any situation. [Equipped]  
Gamer's Body – After sleeping, your HP, MP, and status effects are healed. _****_Recovery rate depends on the what material you sleep on. [Equipped]_**

 **Perks:  
** ** _Integrity – You're not one to compromise your morals, as such, you remain unflinching in the face of adversity. Gain +10 for Wisdom._**

 **Skills:  
 _Observe Lv. 1 – You are now able to view an Items effects and see a target's Stats. Leveling up this Skill will allow you to see more information._**

 **[Close]**

Alright, so you leveled up, but none of your Stats have increased. No, that wasn't right. Your Wisdom has gone up a point. So, does that mean the only way your Stats will increase is through training and distributing your AP? Also, didn't you earn a Designation by completing your first Quest?

"Designation." You state aloud and the box changes out for a different one.

 **Designation: [None]  
** **}** **n00b  
** **?**

 **[Close]**

You scroll down the options briefly, stopping once you realize that all of them are listed with question marks, making them inaccessible at this point, and instead click on the only option you have at the moment.

 _ **n00b – You're so new at this it's almost painful to watch. Gain +3 Experience for every completed Quest.**_

 **Would you like to Equip this Designation?** **  
** **Yes/No**

You choose Yes, even if the title itself is a little insulting, and return to your Stats screen. You select the AP, initiating the sequence to distribute your points. You quickly find that you can't put any points into your HP or MP directly, and remember that they're related to DF and IN respectively. Looking over your Stats again, you decide to put 3 points into DF, and the remaining 2 into IN.

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
Designation: n00b**

 **Lv: 2 Exp: 10/50  
** **LV: 1** **EXP: 0  
Status: Normal  
**

 **HP: 21/21  
MP: 30/30  
AT: 5  
DF: 7  
SP: 5  
IN: 10  
WI: 7(+10)  
LK: 3 **

**Weapon: [None]  
Armor 1: Stained T-shirt (+0)  
Armor 2: Old Pajama Pants (+0)  
Armor 3: [None]  
** **Accessory: Silver Locket (+50 Affinity)**

 **AP: 0**

 **Abilities:**  
 ** _Gamer's Mind – A mentally altering ability that forces you into a calm mindset, allowing you to remain level-headed in any situation. [Equipped]  
Gamer's Body – After sleeping, your HP, MP, and status effects are healed. _****_Recovery rate depends on the what material you sleep on. [Equipped]_**

 **Perks:  
** ** _Integrity – You're not one to compromise your morals, as such, you remain unflinching in the face of adversity. Gain +10 for Wisdom._**

 **Skills:  
 _Observe Lv. 1 – You are now able to view an Items effects and see a target's Stats. Leveling up this Skill will allow you to see more information._**

 **[Close]**

You notice the increase in numbers for HP and MP and after a quick bit of math, you deduce that their new numbers are 3 times what your DF and IN are. If you Equip better Armor, will that effect your HP as well as your DF?

"Equipment." A new screen appears listing your current clothes.

 **Weapon: [None]  
Armor 1: Stained T-shirt (+0)  
Armor 2: Old Pajama Pants (+0)  
Armor 3: [None]  
Accessory: Silver Locket (+50 Affinity)**

Your shirt and pants are pretty self-explanatory. It's summer vacation and almost noon, of course you would still be in your pajamas. You are curious about your Silver Locket however, fifty was a pretty big number after all, so you click on it.

 **Silver Locket** **–** **A gift from your dearly departed grandmother. You never take it off. An Item that endears you to others. +50 Affinity with your family. (Durability 100/100)**

Affinity? What was that?

"Affinity." You announce softly and a new screen appears.

 **Would you like to take the tutorial on Reputation?  
** **Yes/No**

Reputation... that was on that Menu window you'd opened earlier, wasn't it? You select Yes.

 **#2 Tutorial 1/3**

 **Reputation**

 **Your Reputation is the bond you share with others, ultimately determining how they feel and act towards you. Most people you start a new relationship with are set at a Neural Affinity, save for extenuating circumstances. Depending on the Affinity of your Reputation, others will like or dislike you to various degrees.**

 **[Continue]**

 **#2 Tutorial 2/3**

 **Affinity**

 **You can increase or decrease your Affinity with others by your actions. Your Affinities can also be affected by the Reputation you have with others. For instance if you are Friendly with one person, another may have a higher or lower Affinity depending on how they feel about that person.** **You can unlock Quests or receive Items from certain people depending on your Affinity with them.**

 **[Continue]**

 **#2 Tutorial 3/3**

 **Positive & Negative Affinities**

 **Positive Affinities are when you are liked by another person. There are four levels: Liked, Friendly, Admired, Exalted.**

 **Negative Affinities are when you are disliked by another person. There are four levels: Disliked, Opposed, Enemies, Hated.**

 **[Close]**

At closing the Tutorial, the Menu returns. You eye it again, wondering if you should go down the list and read through all the Tutorials now, but decide against it. Most of them are pretty standard, so you have a grasp of what they are. The only one you have no clue about is ID Create, but you decide to look at that one later.

"Reputation."

 **Affinities**

 **Dad: Neutral** **– 200/1000 (+50)**  
 **Mom: Exalted** **– 1050/1000 (+50)**  
 **Grandpa: Exalted** **– 1050/1000 (+50)**  
 **Mikey: Admired** **– 960/1000 (+50)**

 **(Silver Locket adds +50 Affinity towards family members)**

 **[Close]**

You stare at the screen, and a sharp stabbing pain comes from somewhere deep in the center of your chest as you re-read how your father feels towards you. Sure, he was away a lot of the time for business, and you'd started to really notice the distance between the two of you, but you didn't think your relationship with him was this bad. How can he be Neutral towards you?! Even Mikey, your little brother who'd screamed that he hated you just last week, felt the second highest Affinity towards you. You feel tears begin to prickle at the corners of your eyes. How could–

Before the hurt can truly set in, Gamer's Mind reasserts itself, pushing you back into a calm state, and your eyes regain their dryness after a few moments. You dismiss the screen and just sit there for a moment, not really thinking about anything. After a minute, you stand up and return to the kitchen. Your grandfather spots you and gestures for you to join him at the table, where a second plate has been prepared. You sit, thank your grandfather, and turn to the sandwich. You hesitate for a moment before speaking.

"Observe."

 **A tasty PB &J sandwich that your grandpa made. Recovers 10 HP.**

"What was that kiddo?" He asks, and you glance at him before picking up your sandwich.

"I unlocked a Skill called Observe earlier. It allows me to see things, like your Stats. Apparently, I can use the sandwich as a healing Item." You reply, and he blinks at you in bewilderment. "Grandpa, can I ask you something about your Stats?"

"I've never seen them, but go ahead."

"Oh, well. They're pretty good, I think? I can't be sure since your Stats and mine are the only ones I've seen so far. You've got really high Intelligence and Wisdom, but, uh–" You aren't sure if you need to phrase this delicately or not. "You don't have any MP."

"And what's M-P?"

"Magic Points." You answer while taking a bite out of your sandwich.

"Well, I don't have any magic, so that would be why." Your grandfather replies with an easy grin.

"But your Intelligence and Wisdom are really high." You argue, making him look both flattered and confused. "How much magic a person has depends on their Intelligence, while Wisdom is how well they can control their magic. I'm not sure what that last one means to be honest." He nods, looking thoughtful.

"I'm not sure about all that kiddo, but I do know that not many people can still do magic. There used to be more, not a lot mind you, but there's no denying that the number of mages has drastically decreased over the centuries."

"How come?" Your grandpa sighs heavily.

"No one's really sure. I believe it's because we sealed away the monsters. I think it created an imbalance."

"What were monsters like?" You ask, feeling a minute trickle of curiosity.

"Kind." He says almost immediately, looking a little sad. "Or at least that's what I've read in some personal journals that have managed to survive this long due to preservation spells. Unfortunately, there are some mages who still believe that monsters are bad. I think the Archmagi of the past allowed their fear to rule their actions and the monsters suffered for it. Humans too." He shakes his head. "But enough about that, we should talk about what being a mage means for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have to inform the Magi Council that you've awakened your powers. It's a law that all active mages must be registered. An assessment will be made on whether you need mandatory training or not, but with your video game abilities, I'm not sure how they'll categorize you. If you don't need training, what comes next is up to you. You can go on living your life basically unchanged, or you can apply for an apprenticeship where a skilled mage may take you on and train you. You have plenty of options."

"Why would someone need mandatory training?" You question, seeing as your powers are straightforward enough.

"Everyone's magic manifests differently. The idea that all mages cast spells has become a stereotype. Of course it's possible, and it used to be a common ability a thousand years ago, but that's not the case anymore. Some theorize that the change is linked to the decline in mages. Whatever the case, their abilities have shifted to more stringent categories than what they used to have. A mage may gain the ability to control fire, while another one might be able to turn invisible, or there could be a mage who's only capable of creating magical shields."

"But that sounds like superheroes and comic books!" You blurt out in disbelief. "Like telepathy and stuff." Your grandfather chuckles.

"In a way, they are. It's likely where those ideas came from."

 **Because you've taken the initiative and learnt more about the magical community, your Intelligence has increased by 1.**

The message fades away on its own after a few seconds and you pass your empty plate to your grandfather, watching him move towards the sink. You think about what you've learned so far. There's no doubt that you want to be apart of the magical community. The idea of casting spells is just too incredible to be left unexplored. That is, if you can even cast spells. Will you be able to learn magic like that, or are your video game abilities not capable of something like that?

 **Getting To Know Yourself!**

 **You've learnt a lot already, but there's still plenty of unanswered questions left. Learn more of what your new powers can do.**

 ** _Reward: 15 Experience_**

 **Bonus Objective: ?**

 **[Close]**

Learn what your powers can do? Well, there are parts of the Menu that you haven't investigated yet.

"Hey grandpa, I'm gonna head out into the backyard and see what else I can do." You say and he turns towards you, wearing a slightly worried expression.

"Do you mind if I watch?" He asks and you shrug.

"Sure, but it'll probably get boring since you can't really see what I'm doing." He doesn't seem to think so, if the speculative gleam in his eyes are anything to go by. You make a short detour to the front of the house and grab your shoes before entering the backyard. You sit on the steps of the back porch and pause before putting on your shoes. "Observe."

 **Tennis Shoes –** **Your favorite pair of footwear. They may be a little frayed around the edges, but they're still pretty decent. Grants +1 DF and +1 SP when Equipped. (Durability 80/100)**

"Menu."

 **Quests  
Stats  
** **Techniques  
** **Equipment  
Inventory  
Reputation  
ID Create  
Party  
** **Options**

You scratch Quests, Stats, Equipment, and Reputation off the list of things you need to investigate as they've already been looked at or somewhat covered.

"Techniques." This is admittedly something that has peaked your interest since you first read about it. However, the Menu doesn't disappear like usual. Instead, a little blue window appears over it.

 **You have not unlocked any Techniques yet.**

It fades on its own after a few seconds and you frown, feeling a little disappointed, before moving down the list.

"Inventory." A screen with a 5 by 5 grid of boxes appears before you, the first three spaces are filled with cartoony images that represent the Items you have Equipped. The first box has a caricature of your t-shirt, the ketchup and mustard stains are bright and overexaggerated. In the box to the right is an image of your pajama bottoms, the fabric overly dulled and frayed. Next to that is a cartoony, but not an unflattering, drawing of your locket. No Tutorial pops up, which is fair enough. The system seems pretty simple to understand.

You pick up your shoes, glancing between them and the screen, before pushing them towards the empty box next to the Silver Locket. You aren't overly surprised when they disappear from your hand with a soundless pop, but your grandfather sounds impressed as he lets out a loud gasp.

"Equipment." You state and the screen changes. The previous setup is, of course, still the same. You reach out to select Armor 3 and smirk when you see that you now have the option to Equip your Tennis Shoes and promptly do so. The sudden feeling of your shoes on your feet has you looking down and you beam at your grandfather as he makes another stunned noise. This'll make getting ready for school a lot easier.

 **Weapon: [None]  
Armor 1: Stained T-shirt (+0)  
Armor 2: Old Pajama Pants (+0)  
Armor 3: Tennis Shoes (+1 DF, +1 SP)  
Accessory: Silver Locket (+50 Affinity)**

With that done, you exit the screen and go back to the Menu.

"ID Create." A burst of pixelating white light comes to life without any noise. Patches of the white pixels appear in the air in numerous places, expanding towards the ground while simultaneously shooting towards each other to form a dome-like shape. Your grandfather shouts your name and his cry is cut off as the white dome fully forms around you. You stare at the blue window before you, instantly noticing the stark silence engulfing you, and feel a surge of fear for the harsh whiteness before Gamer's Mind reasserts itself.

 **You have activated your first ID Create, would you like to see the Tutorial?**  
 **Yes/No**

You choose Yes.

 **#3 Tutorial 1/3**

 **ID Create**

 **ID Create, Instant Dungeon Create, is a pocket dimension where you can create Dungeon's that spawn enemies for you to fight. In its inactive state, the white expanse surrounding you is never ending. Be careful though, it's not as empty as it looks...**

 **[Continue]**

You scan the bright void with a speculative look before continuing.

 **#3 Tutorial 2/3**

 **Dungeons**

 **The Dungeons are your own personal training grounds, so use them wisely. There'** **s a theme for each Dungeon, where three types of enemies of the same nature, will appear. There is a set number of enemies, and once you defeat them all, the Boss will appear. Note that you can leave a Dungeon anytime you want by saying ID Escape, except for when you are in a Boss battle.**

 **[Continue]**

 **#3 Tutorial 3/3**

 **Advancing**

 **You can gain access to the Locked Dungeons by defeating the Boss of the previous Dungeon. The enemies you fight in each Dungeon are not alive, nor do they posses a SOUL.** **Everything you face is merely an illusion trapped in a barrier.** **Be warned though that every Dungeon will be of a much higher level constraint than the last. Note that while you cannot die in a Dungeon, any enemies you'd defeated will respawn upon reentry.**

 **[Close]**

You dismiss the Tutorial with a swipe of your hand and a notification appears.

 **For having the foresight to use the tools around you to gain a better understanding of your situation, your Wisdom has increased by 1!**

Huh, why did you gain a point this time and not when you did the Reputation Tutorial?

 **ID Create List**

 **Dungeon One** **–** **The Rat Pack (Lv.4)  
Dungeon Two – [Locked]**  
 **Dungeon Three** **–** **[Locked]  
Dungeon Four – [Locked]  
Dungeon Five – [Locked]  
Dungeon Six – [Locked]  
Dungeon Seven – [Locked]  
Dungeon Eight – [Locked]  
Dungeon Nine – [Locked]  
Dungeon Ten – [Locked]**

 **[Close]**

You hesitate for a moment before selecting The Rat Pack. Almost instantly the white void dissipates in a way similar to how it appeared, but instead of returning you to your backyard, you find yourself standing in a dimly lit, dilapidated warehouse. Broken rusty machinery is staged throughout the large space, with grimy boxes dotting the floor in various sized piles. Lightbulbs flicker weakly overhead, and moonlight is barely visible through the roof's dusty skylight windows. Strangely enough, the floor isn't made of concrete or wood, but rather dirt. Or maybe the floor is just that dirty?

You only just begin to turn around to better explore the area you're somehow standing in, when a screechy sound catches your attention. It's animal-like, but you can't think of what could make such an awful noise. Your hands are just about to clamp down around your ears, when a sharp pain in the side of your leg has you yelping. Immediately looking down, you almost shriek at seeing a large rat biting your leg.

 **You have sustained damage! Note that if your HP reaches 0, you'll be kicked out of the Dungeon and returned to ID Create.**

You instinctively swing your leg, the rat thankfully losing its hold and landing several feet away from you with a angry squeak. You can't see what the bite wound looks like, what with your now torn baggy pajama pants blocking your view, but you can feel the blood trickling down your leg. The message is replaced with a small window featuring your Stats hanging in your peripheral. Its setup looks exactly like your Grandfather's Stats screen.

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ | Designation: n00b  
** **Lv: 2 Exp: 10/50** **LV: 1** **EXP: 0 Status: Normal**  
 **HP: 23/24(+) MP: 33/33 AT: 5 DF: 7(+1) SP: 5(+1) IN: 11 WI: 8(+10) LK: 3**

You see that you've lost 1 HP and turn your attention to the large rat. It was a disgusting thing with thick mangy dark fur, beady red eyes, and a worm-like pink tail. Its yellow fangs have some of your blood on them, which it bares proudly as it hisses at you. The most disturbing part is that the rat is about the same size as a housecat.

"Observe."

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 2/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 6/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2  
**

 **Observe has leveled up!**

 **Some thing's are worth a second glance!** **You're now able to view an Items effects, a target's Stats, and brief descriptions. Leveling up this Skill will allow you to see more information.**

 **[Close]**

"Observe."

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 2/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 6/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **A pup that's weaker than a fully grown Rad-Rat. They can pose a real threat to inexperienced players if they're allowed to form hordes.**

The description disappears after you read it and you refocus on its Stats. Only 6 HP? That shouldn't be too hard to take care of at all. Though you aren't really sure how you're supposed to fight it, seeing as you don't have a weapon. A trill of sound announces the start of a new Quest.

 **Pest Control!**

 **It's a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it. Clear out all the Rad-Rat Pups** **without Escaping or dying!**  
 **Remaining Rad-Rat Pups - 15/15**

 _ **Reward: 15 Experience**_

 **Bonus Objective: ?**

 **[Close]**

After skimming through the Quest's objective, you quickly scan the warehouse for anything you can use to defend yourself with. It seems that the Rad-Rat Pup is done with its hissing however, and it darts towards you. You step backwards as it tries to bite your leg again and it loses its footing after missing. You don't think, you just act. With your right leg you lash out, hitting the vermin in the side and pitching it several feet across the room. It squeals the entire way before crashing into one of the boxes scattered throughout the warehouse.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 2/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 3/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

"Ha, I call that my super rat kick!" She shout after the rodent, feeling rather vindicated at seeing its health drop, instantly halving its total HP.

 **You have created a new Technique with a special action!  
Super Rat Kick Lv. 1 learned!**

 **[Continue]**

 **Names have power, and now, so do you! By charging a small amount of magic into your leg, you can deliver a slightly more powerful attack. The Super Rat Kick does extra damage against Rat-based enemies. Costs 3 MP to use.** **Leveling up this Technique will grant it greater damage effects.**

 **[Close]**

Wait, does that mean you get to name your own attacks? You wish you'd known that beforehand, Super Rat Kick sounds kind of stupid. A quick glance at your still hovering Stats screen shows that your MP has indeed gone down 3 points. As the Rad-Rat Pup slowly gets up, your attention is quickly aimed towards two new enemies coming out from behind some nearby boxes which move in to flank the first.

"Observe." A quick peek at your new enemies reveals that they have the same Stats as the first Rad-Rat Pup, with their Experience being the only difference. "Okay, I can see how this might be a challenge." You mutter out loud. If you hadn't increased your DF after reaching Level 2, and also Equipped your Tennis Shoes, then these guys would've been a bit more daunting. As it is, your higher DF and their low AT means you'll only lose one HP should their hits land.

Without warning the three Rad-Rat Pups charge at you and you decide to retreat as you don't think you can dodge all of their attacks at once. Lunging to the right, you put a pile of boxes between you and your enemies. You run as they give chase, but a sudden window makes you stumble a little.

 **You have created a new Skill with a special action!**  
 **Running Lv. 1 learned!**

 **[Continue]**

Seriously?! Running was considered a Skill? You angrily swipe at the window and regain your pace, very aware that the Rad-Rat Pups are getting closer.

 **Never take your legs for granted, they're what hold you up and move you forward! While a seemingly simplistic activity, Running can be a versatile Skill that allows you to outpace your enemies. Leveling up this Skill will allow you to move faster.**

 **[Close]**

Well, when it was put like that... Maybe leveling up Running will be an easy way to increase your SP? You grunt suddenly as you feel a sharp sting on the back of your left calf. That's what you get for being distracted.

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ | Designation: n00b  
** **Lv: 2 Exp: 10/50** **LV: 1** **EXP: 0 Status: Normal**  
 **HP: 22/24(+) MP: 30/33 AT: 5 DF: 7(+1) SP: 5(+1) IN: 11 WI: 8(+10) LK: 3**

You stop to shake your leg free of the latest rodent to latch itself onto you and you grit your teeth as its own rip free of your leg. Just as the Rad-Rat Pup lands, you're lashing out with your right leg, and a strange, almost unnoticeable heat encompasses your muscles for a instant.

"Super Rat Kick!" The words leave your mouth with ease, as if you've been saying them all your life. It's almost as surreal as the realization that you're using magic and have somehow made your own special attack. The Rad-Rat Pup, like the first one, is punted through the air, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 4/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 3/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

You don't get the chance to savor your successful hit as you spot another enemy charging you from the right. You almost fall over as you manage to avoid the attack with one foot still in the air. As such, you end up taking an awkwardly large step, which leaves your ankle as a prime target for the remaining rodent.

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ | Designation: n00b  
** **Lv: 2 Exp: 10/50** **LV: 1** **EXP: 0 Status: Normal**  
 **HP: 21/24(+) MP: 27/33 AT: 5 DF: 7(+1) SP: 5(+1) IN: 11 WI: 8(+10) LK: 3**

"Ouch!" You shout while wiggling your right leg frantically and dislodge another Rad-Rat Pup that has tasted your blood. You stumble backwards, slam into one of the old machines, and try to catch yourself on something to stop yourself from falling. A hand wraps around a rusty lever, but your weight proves to be too much for the old thing, and it snaps off with a loud clang. You quickly climb back to your feet, grimacing at the injuries you've accumulated. Two bite wounds on your left leg, one on your right, and each sting worse than any cut you can ever remembering getting.

A Rad-Rat Pup gives a vicious cry as it lunges towards you, leaping off some boxes and aiming its lengthy incisors at your throat. You swing your left hand up to block the blow and the rodent gives a wailing screech as the rusty lever slams into it.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 2/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!  
You've found 1 Small Rat Tooth!**

With its HP falling to 0, the Rad-Rat Pup hits the ground hard and doesn't get back up. Only 1 Experience? Man, you feel gipped. Also, a rat tooth? Gross! You're panting slightly as you glance away from the rodent to your makeshift weapon.

"Observe."

 **Rusty Lever** **–** **It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Try not to get tetanus while using it. Gain +1 AT when Equipped. (Durability 40/100)**

Well that doesn't sound promising. Still, a weapon was a weapon. You give it a couple of experimental swings and sneer at the crusty residue it leaves on your palm. Yeah, you're definitely washing your hands after this. That tetanus line doesn't seem like much of a joke at the moment.

 **You have created a new Skill with a special action!**  
 **One-Handed Lv. 1 learned!**

 **[Continue]**

 **Your lack of skill is apparent with every clumsy swing you take. It's probably for the best that you started off with something blunt. Allows you to use One-Handed Weapons only. Level up this Skill further to increase AT and overall damage.**

 **[Close]**

Dismissing the windows, you search for your enemies, but can't see them in the warehouse's poor lighting. Carefully stepping forwards, you only manage to make it a few feet before a Rad-Rat Pup shows itself. You're ready for it though and you bat it back with your Rusty Lever easily.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 3/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 2/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

Huh, only 4 points worth of damage? That isn't much at all. You hear a noise from behind you and gasp as something sharp grazes your left arm.

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ | Designation: n00b  
** **Lv: 2 Exp: 11/50** **LV: 1** **EXP: 0 Status: Normal**  
 **HP: 20/24(+) MP: 27/33 AT: 5(+1) DF: 7(+1) SP: 5(+1) IN: 11 WI: 8(+10) LK: 3**

So a graze does the same amount of damage as a bite? Where's the logic in that? You glance down at your arm, getting your first real look at one of your injuries. There's blood, not a lot, but enough to know that you'll need to put a bandage on it after this. With an irritated huff, a feeling that is quickly smoothed over by Gamer's Mind, your eyes land on the Rad-Rat Pup that had snuck up on you and you dash forwards, swinging in low with your Rusty Lever like a golf club.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 1/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 2/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

As it skids back, you waste no time and charge at the other Rad-Rat Pup, taking out the remainder of its health. It give a weak cry before it collapses to the ground.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]**  
 **Lv: 1 Exp: 3/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal**  
 **HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!**

Not wanting to lose momentum, you turn back around to kill the rodent that snuck up on you, and just barely manage to dodge the attack of another enemy. You draw back your foot and launch it at the scrambling vermin.

"Super Rat Kick!"

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 4/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!  
You've found 1 Small Rat Tooth!**

You spin around and finally lash out at the Rad-Rat Pup you've been gunning for, ending its life with one hard swing.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 1/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!  
You've found 1 Small Rat Tooth!**

"Okay, how many was that?" You ask yourself as you take a moment to regain your breath. "Quests."

 **Pest Control!**

 **It's a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it. Clear out all the Rad-Rat Pups without Escaping or dying!**  
 **Remaining Rad-Rat Pups - 11/15**

 _ **Reward: 15 Experience**_

 **Bonus Objective: ?**

 **[Close]**

"Aw man, I've barely made a dent!" You complain before sighing. You consider quitting, figuring that your grandfather is probably flipping out right now, but then you would fail the Pest Control Quest. "Guess I'll just have to finish this up as quick as I can." You decide, not willing to lose out on any Experience at this point. Taking a deep breath, you raise your Rusty Lever and continue onwards.

You're alerted to a new enemy by the loud sound of scuffling, and your head shoots from left to right in rapid succession, trying to find the Rad-Rat Pup before it can attack you. You spot the gleam of its red eyes thanks to the moonlight shining overhead. You meet it head on and swing downwards. It manages to dodge, spittle flying from its mouth as if hisses at you and lunges for your right arm. You fling yourself to the side with little grace, but avoid the attack. Rearing back on the rodent, you lash out again, your Weapon getting a solid hit this time, and the Rad-Rat Pup is thrown away from you.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 5/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 2/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

Seeing as these things like to attack in groups, you don't allow yourself to be caught off guard this time, and dodge the strike from the second Rad-Rat Pup hiding behind some boxes.

"Not this time fleabag." You taunt before unleashing your own attack. "Super Rat Kick!"

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 6/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 3/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

It flies through the air and lands next to its companion. You run forwards and take care of them before they can fully recover and regroup.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 5/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!  
You've found 1 Small Rat Tooth!**

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 6/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!**

"Two down, only nine more to go." You encounter three more Rad-Rat Pups near a broken conveyer belt about two minutes later. One of them manages to land a blow on you while you're focused on the other two.

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ | Designation: n00b  
** **Lv: 2 Exp: 16/50** **LV: 1** **EXP: 0 Status: Normal**  
 **HP: 19/24(+) MP: 21/33 AT: 5(+1) DF: 7(+1) SP: 5(+1) IN: 11 WI: 8(+10) LK: 3**

You're starting to feel annoyed with their sneak-attack tactics, but the feeling fades as you turn onto your attacker, striking hard with your foot.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 8/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!  
You've found 1 Small Rat Tooth!**

"Super Rat Kick!" You don't bother to track your enemy's fall, you saw from its HP that it was dead, and instead turn on your heel and proceed to attack the other two rodents. You land a heavy blow on one with your Rusty Lever, dodge a bite from the other, and quickly give it a backhanded swing with your Weapon.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 7/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 2/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **Critical Hit!  
** **Critical Hits are attacks that, for various reasons, do double the amount of damage.**

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
** **Lv: 1 Exp: 3/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP: 3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!**

"Oh baby, that's what I'm talking about!" You yell cheerfully as the second Rad-Rat Pup's HP plummets to 0 with just one strike. Continuing your kill streak, you race forwards and take care of the other one.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 7/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!  
You've found 1 Small Rat Tooth!**

 **One-Handed has leveled up!**

 **You don't have what most people would call a technique, but hey, they can't argue with the results! The overall damage for One-Handed Weapons is increased to 2%.**

You furrow your eyebrows, thinking that 2% won't make much of a difference, before reminding yourself that the Skill is only a Lv. 2 and will obviously get better as you level it up. With that in mind, you continue to trek through the warehouse, listening intently for your enemies. Unfortunately, you soon learn that the remaining six have found each other. You only just manage to land a strike one of them when two Rad-Rat Pups attack you at about the same time. One hits you on the back your right leg, while the other grazes your right arm.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 2/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 2/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ | Designation: n00b  
** **Lv: 2 Exp: 19/50** **LV: 1** **EXP: 0 Status: Normal**  
 **HP: 17/24(+) MP: 18/33 AT: 5(+1) DF: 7(+1) SP: 5(+1) IN: 11 WI: 8(+10) LK: 3**

You swiftly knock off the Rad-Rat Pup attached to your leg with a your Rusty Lever.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 9/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 2/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

You chance a quick glance at your arm. It's about as bad as the scratch on your left, and ultimately negligible for the moment. You turn your attention to a charging enemy, where your foot comes out to greet it happily.

"Super Rat Kick!"

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 5/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 3/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

You dodge a flying leap from another Rad-Rat Pup, simultaneously swinging at it with your Rusty Lever.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 1/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 2/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

A stabbing pain in your right thigh, your Stats, and a look down tell you that you've lost another HP.

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ | Designation: n00b  
** **Lv: 2 Exp: 19/50** **LV: 1** **EXP: 0 Status: Normal**  
 **HP: 16/24(+) MP: 15/33 AT: 5(+1) DF: 7(+1) SP: 5(+1) IN: 11 WI: 8(+10) LK: 3**

This time the Rad-Rat Pup lets go before you can hit it, but you're able to land a glancing blow on a different enemy that had been about to land its own attack.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 9/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!  
You've found 1 Small Rat Tooth!**

Skipping to the side to evade another bite, you kick out at the offender.

"Super Rat Kick!"

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 2/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!  
You've found 1 Small Rat Tooth!**

Okay, good. That means there are four left, and two of them will only need one strike to kill them. You scan your surroundings, trying to find your next target, and hiss through your teeth as one Rad-Rat Pups chomps down on your right forearm.

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ | Designation: n00b  
** **Lv: 2 Exp: 21/50** **LV: 1** **EXP: 0 Status: Normal**  
 **HP: 15/24(+) MP: 15/33 AT: 5(+1) DF: 7(+1) SP: 5(+1) IN: 11 WI: 8(+10) LK: 3**

You nearly shout in pain before you wrench the Rad-Rat Pup off of you. You let it go and drop kick it as hard as you can.

"Super Rat Kick!"

 **Critical Hit!**

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 5/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!  
You've found 1 Small Rat Tooth!**

You don't celebrate your Critical Hit this time. You're more concerned about your arm. It isn't the worst injury you've seen, it looks like the other wounds on your arms, but you probably would've felt dizzy at the sight of it if Gamer's Mind wasn't Equipped. The blood is worrying. It's bleeding worse than that one time you crash your bike and scrapped your arm, and there's torn skin from the incisor marks left behind. A snarl from below reminds you that you can't afford to be distracted and you switch the Rusty Lever to your left hand.

You wait for a moment, trying to see if you can hear or spot any enemies. One Rad-Rat Pup isn't as patient and it charges at you with a loud war cry. You dodge the attack and swung out with your Weapon, smirking at the squeal it lets out.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 8/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 2/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

Its cry of pain seems to incite the remaining two, because they jump out at you from their hiding places, teeth barred and fur bristling. You hit the first one to reach with a solid kick.

"Super Rat Kick!"

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 1/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!  
You've found 1 Small Rat Tooth!**

The next one catches the tail end of the Rusty Lever, grazing it, but still doing the same amount of damage.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 3/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 2/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

You don't let up and strike out again, ending its life.

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 3/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 1**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!**

Now the only one left is the Rad-Rat Pup that had taken a chunk out of your arm. You slowly walk forwards, never getting too close to anything it could be hiding behind, waiting for another sneak attack. Your caution pays off after a minute. It leaps out from behind a half-crushed box and you finish it off with one last move.

"Super Rat Kick!"

 **Name: Rad-Rat Pup | Designation: [None]  
Lv: 1 Exp: 8/10 LV: 1 EXP: 0 Status: Normal  
HP: 0/6 MP: 0 AT: 1 DF: 2 SP:** **3 IN: 1 WI: 1 LK: 2**

 **You've gained 1 Experience!  
You've found 1 Small Rat Tooth!**

 **Pest Control Completed!**

 **It's a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it. Clear out all the Rad-Rat Pups** **without Escaping or dying!**  
 **Remaining Rad-Rat Pups - 0/15**

 _ **Reward: 15 Experience**_

 **Bonus Objective Completed: Find A Weapon**

 **Always be aware of your surrounding, you never know what kind of goodies it may supply.**

 **Reward: 10 Experience**

 **[Close]**

You physically dismiss the window, feeling a sense of accomplishment at defeating the Rad-Rat Pups and completing your Quest.

 **Because of your n00b Designation, you gain +3 Experience for completing a Quest!**

 **[Close]**

Oh, yeah, you'd forgotten about that.

 **LEVEL UP!**

You smile at that and quickly bring up your Stats screen. You look over everything, deciding where to put your 5 AP, before distributing 3 points into DF, 1 point into AT, and the last point into SP. You stare at your new Stats before nodding in satisfaction, and read the descriptions of the new Skills you've obtained.

 **Name: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
Designation: n00b**

 **Lv: 3 Exp: 3/100  
** **LV: 1** **EXP: 0  
Status: Normal  
**

 **HP: 25/33 (+)  
MP: 6/33  
AT: 6 (+1)  
DF: 10 (+1)  
SP: 6 (+1)  
IN: 11  
WI: 7(+10)  
LK: 3 **

**Weapon: Rusty Lever (+1 AT)  
Armor 1: Stained T-shirt (+0)  
Armor 2: Old Pajama Pants (+0)  
Armor 3: Tennis Shoes (+1 DF, +1 SP)  
** **Accessory: Silver Locket (+50 Affinity)**

 **AP: 0**

 **Abilities:**  
 ** _Gamer's Mind – A mentally altering ability that forces you into a calm mindset, allowing you to remain level-headed in any situation. [Equipped]  
Gamer's Body – After sleeping, your HP, MP, and status effects are healed. _****_Recovery rate depends on the what material you sleep on. [Equipped]_**

 **Perks:  
** ** _Integrity – You're not one to compromise your morals, as such, you remain unflinching in the face of adversity. Gain +10 for Wisdom._**

 **Skills:  
 _Observe Lv. 2 –_** ** _You are now able to view an Items effects, a target's Stats, and see what Abilities they have._** ** _You also get a brief description of Items and targets._**  
 ** _Running Lv. 1 – While a seemingly simplistic activity, Running can be a versatile Skill that helps you outpace your enemies. Leveling up this Skill will allow you to move faster.  
One-Handed Lv. 2 – You are now able to use one-handed weapons. This Skill does +2% more damage against all enemies. Level up this Skill further to increase AT and overall damage.  
_**

 **[Close]**

You dismiss your Stats and look over your injuries again. You grimace at the sight of blood visibly marring your cloths, the damage done to them, and you just know that your grandfather is going to freak out once he sees you. You wince before sighing, knowing you can't avoid it.

"ID Escape." You utter, bypassing the white area from before and reappearing in you backyard, the warehouse blinking away in a wave of pixels.

"Kiddo!" Your grandfather shouts before his arms wrap around you with a surprising amount of strength. Your face is buried into his sweater for a moment, before he reels back suddenly, hands latching onto your shoulders tightly as his worried eyes dash over every facet of your being. You can pinpoint the exact moment he sees the blood. He pales, curses under his breath, and his touch becomes much gentler. "What happened?! One moment you're standing in front of me, then this white dome surrounds you like a shield spell and I couldn't get to you!" He isn't yelling, but it's a close thing, and it is certainly the first time you can ever remember your grandfather raising his voice towards you.

"I'm– I'm sorry, grandpa." You manage to get in. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"And you;re hurt!" He continues, likely not even hearing your words. "How did you get hurt!" He brings up your right arm, examining your injury. "My god, it looks like something tried to take a bite out of you!" You flinch a little, but force yourself to nod.

"Yeah, uh, I have the ability to make enemies, I guess?" You say, not really sure how to explain your ID Create ability.

"What?!" He shouts while dragging you back into the house. "You're explaining everything to me while I patch up these wounds."

"Yes, grandpa." You reply, knowing better than to argue.

* * *

Wow, I did not expect for this chapter to be as long as it was. Just from reading through the plans I have for this fic, I should say that it'll be a while before we get to the main storyline of Undertale. There will be world building, character building, and a much further in-depth exploration of your abilities. If this isn't something that interests you, I completely understand. It'll be a long ways until we see Sans.

–Hexalys


End file.
